Ninjago Character's Names according to Urban Dictionary!
by perfected
Summary: <html><head></head>I got bored so I searched up Kai's name in Urban Dictionary and this happened. Joey and Emma laugh their fangirl brains off with the definitions of the Ninjago characters names! I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO NOR URBAN DICTIONARY! RATED T FOR MINOR CUSSING! Oh, and #Koey.</html>
1. Kai's name according to Urban Dict!

**Hi guys! Got bored, so I decided to do this... Yeah, just go search their names**  
><strong>up in Urban Dictionary!<strong>

Joey: Okay, so who should we do first?

Emma: Ooh, Kai!

Joey: Alrighty then! *searches Kai up on Urban Dictionary*

Emma: Okay, that's a long definition.

Joey and Emma:

A name reffering to a boy with everything good in a person. Kais are huggable, sweet, romantic, talented, and smart.  
>They have great hair, a playful personality, and they're everything good you can think of. Being humble, usually they dont admit or see how amazing they are. Kais are guys with good senses of humor and are fun to be around. Kais the nicest people you will ever meet. They'll be your shoulder to cry on, and they never break promises. With beautiful souls, and eyes full of wisdom, you'll know right away that they know a lot. Girls, if you ever find a Kai, hold on to him tight, because you'll never find someone as amazing as him ever again. Kais only come every once in a lifetime. With a big heart in his chest, and he'll accept who you are, what you do, and support you. You'll swear that he's an angel sent from above. He's a Kai. Simple as that.<p>

Joey: ... That doesn't sound right!

Emma: *scrolls down and reads definition* Huh, it's Hawaiian for 'ocean'!

Joey: Ironic since he's the ninja of fire...

Emma: *scrolls down and reads definiton* What about this one?

The sexiest motha fucka ever concieved by natural conception.  
>if you know a kai chances are he is the coolest motha facka you know<p>

Joey: Eh, seems accurate.

Emma: Ya think Kai's hawt?

Joey: ...Nu.

Emma: #Koey. YOU KNOW WHAT?! EVERYBODY IN THE REVIEWS SPREAD THIS! #KOEY #KOEY #KOEY!

Joey: Moving on! *scrolls down and reads definition*

A loving, considerate young man, Usually surounded by a pack of wana be Kai's...and many psycho female stalkers who continually devote every waking minute to destroy all attempts at finding a decent relationship.. *laughs*

Emma: *claps* Yes...Just Yes!

Joey: *scrolls down and reads definition*

The coolest dude in the world

Emma and Joey: ...

Emma: *scrolls down and reads definition*

hawaian for the strength to overcome

Joey: First things first, that's not how ya spell hawaiian!

Emma: Second of all! Kai means ocean or... IDK man.

Joey: *scrolls down and reads definition*

A lovely boy that is just to die for! Has a great fun personality with the cutest smile. A lot of girls are after Kai because he is a popular, good looking lad, also known to normally have a sibling that is also very good looking as well.

Also quite a loud boy and normally talks to a lot of girls some people know him as a player..

Emma: #Kaisaplayah

Joey: *scrolls down and reads definition*

Kai is the Japanese word for shell.

Emma and Joey: *laughs*

Joey: WE HAVE A WINNER!

**I had fun doing this! Do you guys want me to look up the other guy's definitions? And yes, they  
><strong>**are real definitions! Don't believe me? Look it up on Urban Dictionary. So yeah, I'm supposed to be studying but #rebellious. and... #KOEY #KOEY #KOEY #KOEY #KOEY #KOEY!**


	2. Lloyd's name according to Urban Dict!

**OMG YOU GUYS! AS SOON AS I UPLOADED THE LAST CHAPTER I SAW THE MOST AMAZING DEFINITION OF KAI'S NAME EVAR!**

**'An individual who stalks cats on a monthly basis. Takes photos and posts them on walls of their homes.'**

**I can't XD! Okay, so here's Lloyd's name! Enjoi :P**

Emma: OMG OMG OMG!

Joey: What?

Emma: I kidnapped Luke Hemmings! *shows Luke tied up in a chair*

Luke: Get me outta here!

Joey: *le sigh* Remember what I told you about kidnapping, gurl?

Emma: Always duct tape the mouth?

Joey: Exactly!

Emma: *duct tapes Luke's mouth*

Luke: Mmmph!

Joey: Now, let's get started! Who should we look up?

Emma: Lloyd, fo sho.

Joey: Kewl. *looks up Lloyd in Urban Dictionary*

Emma: *looks at first definition and bursts out laughing* OMIGOSH! WE CAN'T READ THIS JOEY! WE CAN'T!

Joey:

A hot guy with a-

Emma: *closes Joey's mouth and laughs* NO JOEY! THIS IS RATED T!

Joey: *muffling* *pushes Emma's hand off*

Very-

Emma: Joeeyyy!

Joey: *le sigh* Very cranky in bed! WITH A BODY TO DIE FOR!

Emma: How did you read that so... naturally.

Joey: MAGIC!

Emma: I seriously think you should date Lloyd now... #Joeyd? Eh.. I still ship #Koey. #KOEY #KOEY #KOEY #KOEY #KOEY #KOEY!

Joey: Stahp.

Emma: If you guys wanna read the full definiton! Search Lloyd up in Urban Dictionary! You'll regret it! *takes duct tape off Luke's mouth*

Luke: YOU PEOPLE ARE INSANE! I'M OUTTA HERE! *stands up still tied up to the chair and jumps out the window*

Emma: Huh, why didn't he escape from earlier?

Joey: To rub it in our faces I guess. *scrolls down and reads definition*

Lloyd. one of the hottest kids in township.

Ehh... He's a 6.

Emma: *scrolls down and reads definition*

The coolest guy on the face of the friggin' world!

Uhh... Bish wot?

Joey: *scrolls down and reads definiton*

A free loader who just wants to smack that a- *covers mouth* I can't say it.

Emma: You're kidding me, right? You can't say that but you could say- nvm.

Joey: Let's say it's bigger than a tower.

Emma: *points to Joey* He ain't talking bout Eiffels.

Joey and Emma: MY ANACONDA DON'T! MY ANACONDA DON'T!

Emma: Let's continue before we get ahead of ourselves... *scrolls down and reads definiton*

An English/Welsh name meaning 'one with grey hair'

Joey: You know what's the weird thing tho? Lloyd actually means grey in some languages...

Emma: The more you know, I guess.

Joey: *scrolls down and reads definition* *laughs* This is life..

A damn a$$ retard

Emma: I can see that happening! Remember that post on deviantart?

Joey: Oh yeah, that one!

Emma: *scrolls down and reads definition*

Slang for black... male... *slowclap*

Joey: Wow, just wow.

Emma: I feel like the author should change the rating of this thing...

Joey: *scrolls down and reads definition*

An idiot. Someone who acts stupidly; An easy target of ridicule.

Emma: As previously said before, a retard.

Joey: I guess that does it for THIS chapter!

Emma and Joey: BAI!

-MEANWHILE WITH LUKE HEMMINGS-

**IDK what was going on in my head when I made this chapter. Why I added Luke Hemmings? Cuz he's bae... Duhh. And I blushed so hard when I made this. My parents asked me what I was doing and I said "making a fanfiction...". They said it's fine, but if they knew what goes on in this weird weird site, they would ban me from using DA INTERNET! Next up is Cole, umm yeah :D**


	3. Cole's name according to Urban Dict!

**I'm back bishes! Okai, I just like making people laugh so I'm gonna do another one of these. Last one for the week... And I'll start working on my other stories. I'm listening to Bad Romance so yehh. I DUN WANNA BEE FRIENDS WANT YER BAD ROMANCE!**  
><strong>Here's Cole's name... Enjoi :D<strong>

Joey: Okay... Cole!

Emma: *looks Cole up in Urban Dictionary*

Joey: *reads definition*

The hottest guy livin

Emma and Joey: ... I SHIP YOU WITH COLE!

Joey: Umm.. You shipped me with Kai...

Emma: Oh yeah... #KOEY #KOEY #KOEY #KOEY #KOEY!

Joey: Moving on... *scrolls down and reads definition*

The most amazing guy ever. Easily could be the love of your life. Everyone falls for him but no one else can have him. Also very handsome. Just absolutely stunning in every way possible.

Emma: I ship myself with Cole. #Cola

Joey: You can't ship yourself with someone..

Emma: Yes I can... *scrolls down and reads definition*

The most amazing boy on Earth. Very easy to fall in love with. Very loveable. Has the most amazing green eyes ever.

He can be a jerk, but then he turns that around. He steals your heart to quickly it makes your head spin around.  
>Love.<p>

Joey: I thought he had brown eyes...

Emma: That's what fanfiction wants you to think... (~*-*)~

Joey: *scrolls down and reads definition*

The most amazing man in the world, one day he might ignore you and the next he'll act like you guys are dating and have known each other since the beginning of time. He is extremely athletic and charming in every way, but never worry he will never be a player he will pick the one he wants and forever worship her. He is very smart and also very funny. He'll do anything for his lady friends. but sorry ladies he usually falls for Jordans(girl) and other girls that aren't stuck up anorexic girls. He doesn't like to rush relationships and likes to take his time with girls he hates rushing right into the first kiss.

Emma: Stuck up... Anorexic... Girls... *slowclap*

Joey: You know what's ironic? The author ever read a story with Cole falling for an anorexic OC...

iFangirl4Life: It was REALLY good tho...

Emma: *scrolls down and reads definition*

The boy who makes me want to wake up in the morning. The boy who puts a smile on my face no matter what. The boy who makes me cry from laughing so hard. The boy who makes me fall over and over again. The boy who makes me believe in love. The boy who makes me feel beautiful with no make up on. He's the boy who will always catch you when you fall. He's your prince charming. He's your refreshing beginning and fairytale end. Once you meet Cole, you'll never go back to any other boy.

Joey: Why are there only good definitions?

Emma: Cuz he's perf. *scrolls down and reads definition*

...NVM...

Joey: If you guys wanna check it out, it's definition no.6, I advise you not to tho... *scrolls down and reads definition*

A ninja who likes to rape people

Emma and Joey: ...

Joey: First of all, this is not a bad word. It's the meaning that's bad.

Emma: Secondly, we hope none of you get offended by this, it is not a funny topic and if you want to blame somebody, blame the person  
>who made this definition on Urban Dictionary.<p>

Joey: This story was not meant to offend anybody, so if you feel offended, we recommend you stop reading this story because yeah.

Emma: *scrolls down and reads definition*

Cole is a drug called 2C-E-

I.. think we should stop...

Joey: Agreed...

**Sorry I had to make you guys sit through the contreversial talk :P. My biggest fear as an author is getting a story reported. I dun want that to happen... Hide meh...**

**So I hope ya guys enjoyed this and umm yeah.. Keep calm and ship #Koey and #Cola. **

**I'm also taking requests for your names, so if you want to know what your name means, step right up and review me!**

**Please vote on my poll on what stories you want me to do next! And yeah..**

**Bai**


	4. My Name some of Joey's Name!

**For the first time in forever, I'm finally updating.**

**Just be glad, dude. **

**Be glad.**

_**Glad.**_

Joey: So... the author's updating.

Emma: Apparently so.

Joey: Do I have to read more definitions about rapist ninjas and-

Emma: Shaddap.

Joey: We're doing her name huh? Nami...

Emma: It's cute c:. BTW, she'll be joining us!

Nami: *barges in through door* YUS!

Joey: *le sigh* guurl... that outfit.

Nami: I KNOW! I'M NOT GONNA WEAR THESE PINK YOGA PANTS WITH THIS TOP EVER AGAIN! I WAS RUSHING!

Emma: Okay, let's get on with these definitions... *looks up Nami on Urban Dict*

The first straw hat pirate to be seen in the anime One Piece but third to join the crew she fights with a bad ass stick called the clima tact. She has orange hair and loves treasure and oranges. She is also the navigator for the straw hat pirates.

Joey: Somehow, I know your name was going to be in an anime... one way or another.

Nami: I don't like oranges that much...but i love treasure :3

Emma: Why oranges, though?

Joey: IDK. *scrolls and reads def*

A sexy assassin, that is psycho at times

Nami: Are you friggin' kidding me?! Okay, that psycho part may be true.

Joey and Emma: O_O

Nami: *scrolls and reads def*

A sexy Boi that all girls bow down for for his sexiness!

Daheq?

Emma: *scrolls and reads def*

The nickname for a girl named Naomi, usually used by her friends and boyfriend. Nicknamed used because of mispronounced name at a loud event, and just sticked. Nammers could also be a substitute for this.

Nami: OMG I am the exact opposite! I hate it when people say Naomi! PEOPLE! IT'S NAMI!

NAMI!

Joey: Calm yo frappes, girl. *scrolls and reads def*

Need Another Mexican Injection-used in the gay community by someone with a preference for mexican ass

Okay, what?

Nami: Well then... Umm... Burrito?

Emma: *scrolls and reads def*

My sexy, red-headed wife from Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life for Nintendo GameCube. We have a son named Akira. He's so cute. Awww...  
>Oh, and she has red hair and repeats the same thing every day. That's about it for the defs.<p>

Nami: I don't repeat the same thing everyday.

Emma: Well... sometimes you do.

Nami: I don't repeat the same thing everyday! Wait... Gosh wammit!

Joey: We should do another, since it's so short.

Emma and Nami: *looks at Joey with mischief*

Joey: Crap.

Nami: *looks up Joey on Urban Dict*

The hottest sexiest thing alive. I wanna lick his face off.

Joey: Don't lick my face off...

Nami: #lickjoeysfaceoff?

Emma: #lickjoeysfaceoff.

Nami: Wow, on the 20 words related to Joey, there's gay.

Emma: I CAN SEE THE CONNECTION!

Joey: Shaddap.

Nami: *scrolls and reads def*

A unique guy, with a great sense of humor  
>Tall,dark, and handsome<br>Cuddly like a teddy bear but strong like a man  
>Gorgeous eyes,and a great conversationalist<br>Complete package  
>Total hottie<br>My Joey Joe Joe

Emma: said nobody ever.

Nami: Except...

Nami and Emma: KAI KAI KAI KAI KAI KAI KAI KAI

Joey: When are you ever gonna stop shipping me with Kai?

Nami: I'll ship it till the day I die!

Emma: And when we do die we'll ship it from the underworld.

Joey: You know what? I think that's enough for today! G'bai everybooteh!

**Hey, guys. If ya want me to do your names just ask me... I'm gonna do my friend's next then back to the ninja! Stay tuned for more... next weeek!**


End file.
